


You're Beautiful

by our_winter



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: I love these two so much and their interactions are precious, Just a little bit angst but with a happy ending, M/M, Smut, this ship deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_winter/pseuds/our_winter
Summary: “You’re lost, little prince?”Dorian’s heart stopped for a moment and he raised his blue eyes to stare into Aedion’s turquoise ones, the blonde’s lips were turned in a wolfish smile and he looked at Dorian with a strange sparkle on his eyes. The prince shrugged and took a step back.“It would be a shame if I got lost inside my own castle."He tried to walk around Aedion but the taller man braced one hand at each side of Dorian’s head, caging him against the wall. Aedion leaned forward, for a moment it looked like he smelled Dorian and his eyes darkened, but in a blink his pupils were shining with mischief.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this while I was reading QoS, so the terms of how bonds work are mine and not Sarah's. This ship hit me in a post on tumblr and that really fucked me up. I hope you people enjoy it.

Dorian couldn’t stop replaying the general’s words on his head. _Maybe I’ll be your whore someday, too._ Without him knowing it, his feet had carried him to the stone wing of the castle, away from his tower and near to the wolf’s realm. With a swear he turned to go back from where he had come but bumped into someone.

“You’re lost, little prince?”

Dorian’s heart stopped for a moment and he raised his blue eyes to stare into Aedion’s turquoise ones, the blonde’s lips were turned in a wolfish smile and he looked at Dorian with a strange sparkle on his eyes. The prince shrugged and took a step back.

“It would be a shame if I got lost inside my own castle. I just remembered that I have to discuss something with Chaol.”

He tried to walk around Aedion but the taller man braced one hand at each side of Dorian’s head, caging him against the wall. Aedion leaned forward, for a moment it looked like he smelled Dorian and his eyes darkened, but in a blink his pupils were shining with mischief.

“Are you two lovers?”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh.

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say, and this says a lot.” The prince laughed again but stopped a second latter when his eyes caught Aedion’s expression. The general was studying him without a glint of his usual sassiness, his face serious, lips pursed in a tight line, eyes dark and cautious. Suddenly Dorian became aware of how close they were and his breath caught before he asked in a small voice. “Why do you ask?”

Aedion came closer, his breath brushed the side on Dorian’s neck and this time he was certain that the warrior smelled him. He could feel the man’s chest lifting and dropping under his hands, and he didn’t know how they had got there. The prince could feel the blonde’s smell too this close. Aedion smelled like the first drops of rain on the dirt and the cold wind of the north. The smell unfurled something inside the brunette’s chest and a warm and pleasant feeling curled inside his stomach. Dorian felt the sudden urge to bury his nose on his golden hair and take a deep breath.

“You don’t smell like you belong to him.” Aedion took another deep breathe. “Or anyone else.”

The taller man’s breath against his neck sent a shiver down Dorian’s spine and he shuddered. But his words hit the prince’s heart. That was truth. Dorian didn’t belong to anyone, he had no one to hold him after hearing the monstrosities on his father’s councils or to hear how terrified he was of his powers or to tell him that everything was going to be ok.

“I don’t belong to anyone.” He replied quietly.

“Because you’re mine.”

He could feel the vibrations of Aedion’s words against his palms. It took him a while to understand the meaning of the man’s words.

“What are you talking about?”

The blond lifted his head from where it was buried on Dorian’s neck to stare right into his eyes. Aedion’s turquoise and golden eyes were serious, if he was playing with Dorian he was doing a goddamn job of hiding it.

“Let’s talk in a more private place.”

Without waiting to see if Dorian would follow or not, he turned and walked the few final steps to his room. The prince had the feeling that the general knew that the brunette would follow anyway. Dorian closed the door behind him and leaned against the wood.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to Aedion’s room to be so… _clean_. The table beside the balcony was full of maps and letters, there was a set of swords, knives, arrows and bows occupying the couch, the bed was made with a blanket of fur carefully spread over it. Dorian averted his eyes and looked to where Aedion was taking the weapons out of the couch and putting them on another table. The prince couldn’t help but stare at the muscles of Aedion’s broad shoulders, his mouth suddenly dry, his stomach was turning with nerves.

“Sit.”

The general pointed at the couch and Dorian walked slowly and sat on the couch. Aedion was passing like a caged wolf in front of him and this wasn’t helping to calm Dorian’s nerves. He waited for a minute and another, till he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What you meant when you said that I’m yours?”

The prince was proud at how stead his voice sounded. Aedion stopped pacing and turned to him, he had never seen the man so insecure before, the blond took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’ve been suspicious of this since the first time I saw you, but we were young then and I couldn’t be certain.”

Dorian didn’t understand what the general was talking about, he ran a hand through his long blond hair and now his voice sounded frustrated.

“But I couldn’t stop thinking about _you_. Every goddamn time that I saw a spot of black hair, or blue eyes or pale skin I would immediately remember you, and this was driving me crazy.” He took another deep breath. “I spent years fighting this urge, this _need_. But I was driving myself crazy and I couldn’t take it anymore, so I came here to see what was this, to confirm my suspicions and the moment I saw you.”

He finally stopped and looked at Dorian, expression unguarded and so hopeful that Dorian’s chest hurt, he replied in a small voice.

“I don’t understand.”

Because he really didn’t. He felt the urge to be near Aedion, the strange feeling on his chest. But _years_? Was it there for years? He thought about the feeling that crawled his skin every time the general’s name was mentioned, the anticipation to know about him when news from the North arrived. What was this?

“You’re my mate.”

Dorian’s head turned so fast that his vision turned black for a moment.

“What?”

Aedion scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m half Fae, so I inherited some things from them and the mating is one of then.”

Dorian couldn’t talk for several minutes, his head spinning faster than anything. He’d never been so glad to be sitting. He braced his elbows on his knees and let his head fall on his hands. _Mate? But he was human, he couldn’t be a Fae’s mate!_ He finally looked at Aedion.

“Are you joking? Because if you are this is not funny.”

The blond scowled.

“I wouldn’t joke with something like this.”

He let his head fall on his hands again.

“Shit.”

Aedion took a deep breath.

“Listen, I just thought that you should know, you don’t need to be involved on this. You have a life here and you will find a nice person one day, someone that’s not so…” He trailed off and Dorian lifted his head to see that he had started pacing again. “I’ll go back to the North and it’s just better if we avoid each other.”

Aedion visibly flinched on his last words. And Dorian remembered at everything about mating that he had read on the books his father hadn’t burned. To a Fae losing a mate was unbearable and being away from them was like hell too. He could just imagine everything that the warrior had been through all of these years, because even if the bond hadn’t been there he had known that Dorian was his mate, and now he was willing to let him go, to let his mate go because he didn’t thought he wanted him. Dorian could walk away from the bond because he was human, and Aedion thought that he would do just like that. The brunette uncoiled to his feet and walked slowly the few steps till Aedion’s only options were to stop walking or to walk into Dorian.

Aedion stopped and looked into Dorian’s eyes, slowly the prince raised his hand and touched the man’s cheek. They both shuddered. He could feel the stubble under his fingertips, the warmth of his skin, his breath against his arm. Aedion leaned into his touch. It was the first time their skins touched and Dorian could feel his blood singing on his veins. _Right right right._ There was no way he could walk away from this, there was no way he wanted to walk away from him. Something settled inside his chest, the feeling of finally _belonging_. He ran his fingers through Aedion’s skin, his fair eyebrows, his nose, traced a scar beside his left eye and another on his jawline. Dorian had the sudden urge to put his mouth there, to trace every scar, every corner with his lips. He stepped closer.

“Dorian.”

And he sounded like: _Don’t play with me._ Even if they had teased each other their entire lives, he couldn’t joke on this.

“I won’t.”

He put his lips to the scar on Aedion’s jaw and the taller man shuddered, his big hands came to rest on Dorian’s waist, not pulling and not holding, jut resting, a warm and stead touch. He let his lips run from the man’s jaw through his chin, to the other side of his jaw till his ear. The warrior’s breathe became ragged but he didn’t move, he was letting Dorian take control, but he didn’t want to be the only one doing something. He placed his free hand on Aedion’s shoulder and used it as leverage to be eye level with him and whisper against his lips.

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Aedion’s mouth closed upon his and they both moaned to the feeling. His lips were soft and gentle and he used his hands to pull Dorian closer. The prince had kissed a lot of people on his life, he wasn’t known being a conqueror for nothing, but he had never felt something like this. That any other person he ever kissed would never make him feel this way. _This this this._ Aedion’s mouth, his hands, his skin, his smell, his taste, his hard muscles under Dorian’s hands. He could destroy Dorian with one hand. He would never do this.

They parted to catch their breath, they looked inside each other eyes and smiled, a second latter they were kissing again. This time the kiss wasn’t gentle. It was a clash of lips, teeth and tongues. It was hands pulling closer closer closer. Stolen breathes. Burning skin. They were two hungry, starving wild animals and they needed more. Aedion closed his hands around Dorian’s thighs and lifted him from the ground, the prince circled his legs around the blonde’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. The next thing he knew the warrior was placing him carefully on the bed and then he was pressing his body against the smaller man’s. Dorian opened his eyes and looked up into Aedion’s darkened ones, he tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear and let his hand rest on the side of his face.

“Do you want this?”

The general’s voice was rough that sent a jolt of desire to Dorian’s groin.

“Yes.”

He replied breathlessly. Aedion kissed him again, slower this time, lips gentle and soft against his. Dorian buried his hands on the soft strands of golden hair and whimpered softly when Aedion sucked a bruise on his neck, warmth running through his entire body and making his toes curl. He could feel Aedion’s wolfish smile when he sucked another bruise on his neck.

“Fuck.”

He breathed out clenching his hands on Aedion’s hair.

“Latter.”

The blond whispered against his ear before running his teeth along the shell and biting softly his ear lobe. He pulled hard on Aedion’s hair till he was looking at him.

“Stop teasing.”

His lips curled into his signed wolfish smile.

“But is the best part, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You prefer sweetheart?” He bit Dorian’s neck and started taking his shirt off. “Or princeling?” Another bit. “Or darling?”

Dorian raised his arms so Aedion could finally pull his shirt completely off. The prince didn’t waste time and pulled Aedion’s shirt off too. He was miles of pure golden skin marred with pale scars, the sight stopped his breath. Dorian pressed his hands against Aedion’s chest and pushed till the bigger man was on his back and the prince was straddling his hips. A storm of emotions were swirling inside of him. Fear, rage, happiness. He wanted to destroy every man that ever dared to harm Aedion even knowing that if Aedion was here they were no longer breathing, the general rested his hands on his hips while Dorian traced the scars on his left pectoral with his fingertips.

“They’re from the first battle I fought.”

The blonde’s voice was calm and stead, just stating a fact. The prince didn’t raise his eyes but he could feel the other man’s stare on him, he traced the dozens of smaller scars on his chest and arms, down his muscled abdomen to the thick, jagged slash plunged from his ribs to his belly button. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of how close he came from losing Aedion before even having him. It sounded crazy even on his own head but he couldn’t stand the idea of not having Aedion now, he suspects that is because they’re mates but he can’t really be sure. He traces the scar again and again. While he was protected inside the walls of the glass castle, Aedion was out there fighting for his people, for their freedom trying at every cost protect that ones that couldn’t protect themselves. He could have died so many times. Dorian could have spent his entire life without knowing what they were to each other.

“Hey.”

The blond lifted crooked fingers and touched the prince’s cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned on the touch.

“You could have died so many times.”

“Yes.” He didn’t try to deny and Dorian was grateful for that. “But I’m still here. Handsome as hell.”

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh and just like that the mood changed.

“You are beautiful.”

His eyes shot up at the blonde’s words and he could feel his blush from his chest till the tips of his ears.

“Shut up.”

He covered his face with his hands, he could feel his skin burning and the smirk on Aedion’s lips without looking. The warrior put his free hand on the small of Dorian’s back and sat up, he gently coaxed his hands out of his face, with a finger under his chin he made the prince look at him.

“You are.”

Dorian ducked his eyes and blushed again, Aedion laughed softly and kissed his forehead before pulling him close, Dorian buried his face on the taller man’s neck his hands trapped between their bodies while Aedion ran his fingertips slowly up and down his back.

“You’re adorable.”

Dorian groaned.

“By the Wyrd stop.”

The general laughed again and he could feel the laugh on his fingertips. He wanted to taste that laugh, so he lifted his head and kissed Aedion middle laugh. The prince caught the sound on his mouth and he tasted home. Aedion groaned and kissed back, his big hands pulling Dorian fully against him, he tangled his fingers on the long golden strands and pushed his hips down so he could rub his groin against Aedion’s, they both moaned at the contact so he did it again and again and again till the warrior growled against his mouth and pushed him down on the mattress.

“What are you doing to me?”

He growled again and the sound sent a shiver running down Dorian’s spine but he smiled.

“Payback is a bitch.”

Aedion smirked and his big hands ran down the prince’s body to his trousers and he looked up once asking for permission, Dorian nodded and lifted his hips so he could pull his trousers down and then he was laying completely naked and Aedion was staring at him with dark eyes and a expression that told the prince that he was going to devour him. He blushed again as the general’s hands travelled up his pale thighs through his navel to his waist, he bent down and placed a kiss to the center of Dorian’s chest, on his collarbones, his pecks, his breastbones, every centimeter of his torso making the brunette shiver with every touch of his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.”

When he looked down Aedion was looking at him, he could feel his face red but he didn’t avert his eyes. Aedion’s eyes were gentle and loving and Dorian wanted to lose himself into them.

“Are you sure about this?” The prince nodded. “Have you ever been with another man?”

“Not in this way.”

“It’ll be good. I promise.”

He smiled.

“I know.”

He bent to the side and opened a draw, he fumbled for a moment before coming up with a little bottle of oil. Dorian lifted an eyebrow.

“Were you expecting this?”

The warrior shrugged.

“It’s better to be prepared.”

He opened the bottle and smeared a little of the oil into his fingers, he locked eyes with Dorian as he circled his entrance with his fingertips, massaging his hole in slow circles.

“Already knew that you wouldn’t be strong enough to resist my charm.”

Dorian stopped in the middle of rolling his eyes when Aedion slipped the first finger inside of him. The feeling was strange, not bad but not good really.

“Ok?”

Aedion’s eyes haven’t left his face and the brunette nodded, he started to move his finger in and out, and a feeling of more started to pull on Dorian’s lower belly but before he could say anything the general inserted another finger and the prince’s breath was knocked out of him, this was good, so good. Aedion scissored his fingers and probed till he found a place that made Dorian’s back arch and a moan escape his lips, the blond was smirking at him.

“Good?”

Dorian just nodded and arched his back again when the taller fingers hit that place again. Aedion placed his free hand on Dorian’s navel to hold him in place and bent down to suck the tip of his cock into his mouth. Dorian saw stars. It’s not that he had never received a blowjob before, but he had never been fingered before and he certainly had never received a blowjob while being fingered. But it wasn’t just this, it’s just Aedion. Dorian felt like every place on his body that the man touched caught fire, he never desired anyone so much, sex never felt so _right_. He was Aedion’s and Aedion was his. There were no laws or forces on the world that could pull them apart now.

Aedion brushed that spot again and added a third finger. Dorian’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, his hands clenched on the long strands as the man bobbed his head up and down on the rhythm of his fingers, the prince closed his eyes and let his head fall back, heat was pooling on the lower of his belly and he could feel his orgasm, he lifted his hips looking for more friction and Aedion stopped.

“Aedion, please.”

“I like the way you moan my name.” He kicked his trousers down and oiled his thick cock. “Say it again.”

He bent down and sucked another bruise on Dorian’s neck.

“Aedion.”

He moaned breathless, the general sucked his neck again, it would be impossible to hide the bruises tomorrow, he could feel the tip of his cock brush against his entrance, his big, warm hands holding his hips on place.

“Are you sure?”

Dorian looked up into Aedion’s eyes and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Yes.”

Aedion started to push inside making they both moan, Dorian bit his bottom lip but didn’t break the blonde’s stare, there was just something so intimate to be looking into Aedion’s eyes at every small thrust. It hurt like hell and Dorian concentrated on the feeling of the man’s hands gently caressing his sides. When he was fully inside they both let out a breath that none of them knew they were holding, Dorian felt stretched and full. He was burning burning burning and he wanted to become ashes under Aedion’s hands. The bigger man didn’t move and when he couldn’t take it anymore, Dorian rolled his hips a little and they both moaned. Aedion leaned down and kissed tenderly Dorian’s forehead as he started to thrust slowly into the smaller man, the prince circled his arms around the general’s neck and buried his face on the hollow of his throat, running his lips slowly along the tender skin as he laced his legs around his hips. He had never felt so complete, he could turn into ashes and dust and starlight right now and he couldn’t care less since Aedion’s hands kept touching him. Dorian leaned into his touch, calloused fingers running up and down his sides, pulling him closer closer closer till they were flush together, till he couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended, till everything he could breathe was Aedion.

“Harder.”

He whispered and caught the wolf’s ear on his teeth, a smirking curling his lips when he gave that growl that was more animal than human and started to thrust harder. Dorian leaned down to meet each of Aedion’s thrusts, lips leaving bruises along the column of his throat, nails scratching his back.

“You’re mine, Dorian.”

He murmured breathless against his hair, his voice rough and low sending a shiver down Dorian’s back. Now he understood what Aedion felt when he said his name.

“And you’re mine, Aedion.”

“Always.”

Dorian felt something settle inside of him, a warmth and rightness on his chest. The bond. Beautiful and theirs. Theirs theirs theirs. They would never be just me again, from now on they would always be us.

Aedion hit that spot inside of him and he saw stars again, a moan escaping his lips, hands clenching on the golden hair as the warrior hit that place again and again turning Dorian into a moaning mess, heat was pooling on his lower belly again and he could feel his orgasm building at the point of madness.

“Please.”

He didn’t even know what he was asking for just that he needed something.

“I’ll bite you now.”

He barely registered Aedion’s words between his desperation and his orgasm building, but the moment the wolf’s teeth closed around the soft skin between his shoulder and neck he came. His vision turned white, an electric current running along his body, the bond burning like a fire star on his chest, back arching, he thinks he shouted Aedion’s name but he can’t be sure. The man’s hands squeezed his hips as he thrusted one, two, three times before he was coming too.

They stayed quiet for a long time, Dorian’s hands running lazily up and down Aedion’s muscled back as the blond kissed softly his neck. Dorian had never felt happier. A few moments or hours later - he didn’t care - the general leaned back and supported his weight on his elbows to look down at the brunette.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. And you?”

“I…”

He started but stopped with his turquoise golden eyes locked into Dorian’s. Aedion leaned down and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, the bridge and the tip of his nose, his cheekbones, jaw, chin, his temples and the crow of his head. At every touch of his lips he whispered _yes_. Dorian’s smile was so big that his cheeks hurt but he didn’t care. He kissed the tip of Aedion’s nose and he scrunched it in a way that remembered him of a puppy. Adorable.

The general got up and Dorian felt suddenly self-conscious and unsure. _What would happen now? What was Aedion doing? Should he go to his room? What was he supposed to do?_ Aedion turned back to see him sitting cross legged on the mattress and avoiding his gaze.

“What?”

He walked back and sat on the bed.

“You just got out of the bed, I thought you wanted me to leave.”

His voice was a whisper.

“I was just getting this for you.”

He threw something on Dorian’s lap and he looked down to see a washcloth.

“You really don’t want to sleep with come on your belly.”

Aedion gave him an one eyed blink and he blushed, fast cleaning himself and giving the cloth back, the blond threw it away and blew the candles on the room before lying on the bed. Dorian didn’t move, he heard Aedion sigh.

“What are you waiting, a formal invitation?”

Silently he let his hands wander till they found Aedion’s and Dorian laid down, the blonde rearranging them till his arms were around the smaller one and the brunette’s face was buried against his chest. They just stayed there till their breathing matched and he could count the general’s heartbeats under his fingertips.

“What happens now?”

Aedion kept carding his fingers through his hair for another moment.

“I think we should keep this between us. If your father ever finds out only the Wyrd knows what he would do.”

Their arms curled protectively around each other.

“Do you want to keep doing this?”

He doesn’t need to explain that _this_ was them, their bond, this thing surging between them.

“I’m never letting you go again.”

A promise. An oath.

Dorian smiled and kissed the base of Aedion’s throat.

“I’m so glad you found me.”

“Me too.”

He closed his eyes and let the warrior’s warmth lull him to sleep.

 

***

 

Aedion gave him a smirk when he entered the dining room. Their early morning had been full of slow kisses and lazy morning sex, he could still feel his taste on his mouth, his hands running along his skin, the feeling of his locks between his fingers. He tried to get up five times before Aedion finally let him just to follow the prince and kiss him senseless against the door. Dorian was a little high when he stepped out of the general’s room and Chaol haven’t missed the bruises on his neck, prodding answers to try to know who Dorian’s last conquest was. _If he only knew._

Aedion sat in front of them, Chaol silently took a sip of his coffee and Dorian was suddenly very interested on his toast.

“You look so beautiful today, prince Dorian. Care if I ask who are you trying to impress?”

Aedion was smirking as he ate an entire piece of bacon, Dorian smiled sweetly at him. He fought his blush, the memory of Aedion slowly fucking him that morning while he called him beautiful invaded his mind.

“Not you.”

Chaol snickered.

“You wound me.” He gave the brunette his wolfish smile. “But it looks like you’re the one wounded and not in a bad way.”

Dorian blushed furiously and averted his eyes.

“This is none of your business?”

“Oh?”

Chaol’s eyes were darting furiously between them, Aedion was still smirking and the prince’s eyes kept locked on his toast.

“Oh for the Wyrd! You slept with him, didn’t you?”

Dorian chocked on his tea, Aedion’s smile grew even more.

“I’ll never doubt your skills again, captain. Right, beautiful?”


End file.
